In a Couple of Years
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus and Sirius talk about children.


**Title: **In a Couple of Years

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius

**Warnings: **AU where Voldemort never truly rises and is defeated when Marauders are still in school

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **1,067

**Summary: **Remus and Sirius talk about children.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Muggle Studies Class – Starfruit – Write about being honest (minimum word count: 900)

**Twister Challenge: **Round 17 – Write about someone getting bad news

**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 1 – Remus/Sirius

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Harry is going to be two soon."<p>

Sirius nods as his lover moves around the kitchen. "Yeah, me either. We still have to get a present for him."

"Well, he's _your _godson. Who knows him better than you do?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that. I see how he curls up with you on that chair. He always gets so peaceful when you read to him. I think he loves hearing your voice."

Remus grins, pausing near Sirius to bestow a chaste kiss on his nose. "Harry's not the only one who loves my voice."

"No, he is not," Sirius agrees, pulling Remus's head down and claiming his lips in a harsh kiss.

They're breathing heavily when they finally pull away from each other. "So, want to go to the bedroom?" Remus shyly asks.

Sirius jumps up and shouts, "Race ya."

Remus rolls his eyes, but chases after his lover.

* * *

><p>After they exhaust themselves, or at least Remus exhausts himself while Sirius's hand is busy – "Don't you ever get enough, Sirius?" – they lay cuddled next to each other, Remus's head pillowed on Sirius's chest.<p>

Remus caresses Sirius's chest, trying to think of a way to bring up an important topic. "So..."

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asks, kissing Remus's forehead.

"Well, with Harry turning two soon and the fact that we're getting older, I thought we could talk about the possibility of children."

The hand that had been stroking Remus's back stills. "Umm, children?"

"Well, yeah. I know we never talked about it when we first got together, but we were in school at the time. We've been together for over five years, and we're as close to legally married as we can get. I thought maybe it was about time we discussed the idea of children."

Sirius sighs. "Remus, are we forgetting about the fact that we're two wizards. We're not exactly equipped to have children."

"Well, we can adopt. There are a lot of kids out there who need a good home."

Sirius sits up, making Remus's head fall to the pillow. "It's just that..."

"It's just that... what?" Remus asks.

"Well, we're two wizards and you're a werewolf. Even though _I _think that discrimination is wrong, they still might not let us adopt."

Remus nods. "I thought about that. That's why I looked into it before I brought it up today. The fact that we're two wizards doesn't matter when it comes to adoption. As for me being a werewolf, as long as there is one wizard who's not inflicted and there are measures taken for safety – and they'll evaluate our house and ask questions to make sure – we can adopt. The fact that you come from a prominent Pure-blood family will help, too. They legally can't keep us from adopting."

"Oh. Great." Sirius tries to put enthusiasm into his voice, but he knows he fails when Remus too sits up, the blanket pooling around his waist.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be more excited about the idea."

Sirius takes Remus's hand. "I am."

"Sirius, be honest with me. What's wrong? Do you not want to have children?"

Sirius's arm comes around Remus. "It's not that. I'm not sure I'd be a good dad."

Remus shakes his head. "I've seen you with Harry. You're wonderful with him, and he adores you."

"Being godfather is different from being a father. As a godfather, I don't have to punish Harry. Instead, I get to spoil him as much as I like and then when he gets cranky, I can hand him off to James and Lily."

"Okay. That's true, but, and I hate to think it, but what if something happens to James and Lily. Harry would automatically go into your custody. You realize that, don't you?"

Sirius turns away. "I don't like to think of that happening, but I am aware of what would happen. And if that was to happen in the future, I'd like to think I'd be ready by then to be father."

"Do you never want to have kids with me?"

"It's not that I never want to have kids of my own, but as of right now, I have to say I'm against looking into it."

Remus stands up, grabbing his trousers before leaving the room.

"Remus!" Sirius shouts.

He hears Sirius moving around in the bedroom as Remus goes into the kitchen, but he ignores the call.

"Remus! Don't walk away from me in anger!"

Remus turns around and brushes away the angry tears that are falling down his cheeks. "Sirius, I want to be a dad. I don't know if I can ever be a dad biologically. I'd be too afraid of passing the curse onto any children I'd have to risk it. I'm also sure of the fact that I'd never be allowed to adopt alone. If there's no chance of us having children, I'm not sure if I can happily stay in this relationship. No matter how much I love you." The last part is whispered heartbreakingly.

"Sshhh," Sirius says and slowly moves closer to Remus. He takes the werewolf into his arms, hugs him tight. "I'm not saying never to children. You're right. I love Harry and I probably will want to be a dad in the future, and I know I'll do a better job than my parents. I know I'll love my kid no matter what, even if he or she ended up in Slytherin. It's just that I'm not ready _yet_."

"Yet? So in the future..."

"I can't say 'yes' for sure because I don't want to lie to you. What I can say is the thought of raising a child with you makes me happy, but you have to wait a bit longer. Maybe in a couple of years, after I've matured a bit more."

Remus laughs. "You'll never mature," he jokes.

"Never say never, Moony. I'm sorry that I'm not saying 'yes' right now, but I don't think this is something that should be kept from you."

Remus nods. "I agree. It's better that you tell me now and not after I've started looking at orphanages, and especially not after I've met a kid and fallen hopelessly in love."

They kiss chastely.

"So, in a couple of years..." Remus trails off, looking hopefully into Sirius's eyes.

Sirius picks it up. "...we'll revisit this conversation."


End file.
